RWBY: Digital Huntress
by Dracoknight545
Summary: A Mysterious force has been at work as a Guilmon ends up in the world of Remnant and befriends a huntress in training called Ruby as the World of Remnant and the Digital World collide. Can their worlds be saved or is it too late
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Digital Huntress**

 **Welcome to my newest story and yes I didn't forget about "Lost Hertiage" I did a road bump when I was working on the second chapter and I hope to release it before Christmas.**

 **Surprising this is my first non Naruto or Pokemon as I wanted to do something different this time around and I have ben watching before RWBY and Digimon lately, so why not try.**

 **Also I'll be using elements from a few of the Digimon anime series mainly Adventure & Adventure Zero Two and Tamer along with Froniter and Data Squad**

 **I don't own RWBY or Digimon, and if I did, there is a certain epilogue that I would fix up**

 **Chapter 1: Death of a Knight and reborn in Remnant**

While the world of Remnant has it's guardians, armies and monuments, there is another world hidden in secret that never seen by the world of Remnant as new darkness spreads from the world of the humans to a new dimension. Causing two worlds to clash to either conquer the darkness or destroyed it and re-balance the worlds into an era of pieces

* * *

 **Altas Server**

Two strange being face each other in combat, one resembling a knight and the other looking like a demon of some sort

"Diaboromon, what business brings you to this sector of the Digital World?" The Knight asked the demon

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, Gallantmon" shouted Diaboromon as lunged at Gallantmon as he slammed the knight into the surface of the server.

"You are aware, not only entering a private sector and attacking a member of the Royal Knights is a serious offense and it mean termination" Gallantmon commented as he smacked Diaboromon across the section

"That's if you and Omnimon can catch me" Diaboromon as he charged up and then shout **_"Data Destroyer"_** as he shot energy balls at Gallantmon as the Royal Knight charged at Diaboromon and used his shield to reflect the attacks

 ** _"Lightning Joust"_** shouted Gallantmon as he thrusts his javelin at Diaboromon but missed by a millimeter as Diaboromon counterattacked Gallantmon

Unaware to the creatures, a large white block was heading their way as the white block was program with the purpose terminating viruses and threats to the network on the Human. As both Creatures were at their limit as Gallantmon said "Diaboromon, stop now. You know both you and I are at our limit or it will be the end for us"

Diaboromon saw the white block coming and said "Yes but it will be the end for YOU!" as he used his extendable arms to throw Gallantmon near the box as he fled.

As Diaboromon fled, two more creatures appeared; a larger Knight and golden armor warrior. "Magnamon, Gallantmon is in endanger, we have to help him" shouted the Knight to the golden Warrior called Magnamon before flying down to assist their fellow Royal Knight.

"It must've been Diaboromon's doing, Omnimon" said Magnamon joining Omnimon to help Gallantmon

Omnimon and Magnamon landed in front of the injured Gallantmon as the white block was closely getting closer to the fallen knight, "Gallantmon, we heard that Diaboromon was in this sector. We tried to get here as fast as we could to help you out" said Omnimon as he kneeled down to help lift Gallantmon up

Gallantmon looked away and saw that his fate was near and said "Omnimon, Magnamon leave now and find Diaboromon, he's up to something evil that will disrupt the balance of now only the digital world but of the humans that we have been researching"

"Nonsese, Gallantmon. We'll destroy the white block and take to Lady Ophanimon's to get healed" said Magnamon as he helped lift up Gallantmon

"No, that is a program that the humans have built to eliminate threats to their worlds. Unfortunately we Digimon can't destroy it as it's too powerful to be fought in battle even if you got all of the Knights we could just slow it down" said Gallantmon as if he had given up the fight

"What nothing should be able to stand against the Royal Knights of the Digital World" Magnamon stated as he and Omnimon lifted Gallantmon up

"Omnimon, please leave me here. I'll use the last of strength to hold it up from finding our home, I'll reconfigured into a digi-egg and hopefully we meet again" said Gallantmon as he used the last of his strength to disrupt the White block's path to let Omnimon and Magnamon escape

 _Goodbye my Friends_

Were the last words they heard from Gallantmon as he damaged the block slightly. As Gallantmon's data disappeared and start to form into a egg, a strange electronic surge happens causing a black hole to open in the area causing the egg to get sucked in and the hole closed.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

A black hole appeared over the forest as a small egg came out of it. Then the egg landed in the underbrush of the forest as it started to hatch as a pink fog engulfed the area.

* * *

 **A Few months later**

A young girl named Ruby got up from her sleeping bag and quiet sneaked out of sleeping area for new students and head out side for some fresh air as she both excited and worried for tomorrow's test to see who she is with for the next few years at Beacon Academy. But she couldn't sleep after today's events and tomorrow as Ruby was worried if her possible new team will like her like her sister Yang or not like Weiss, the girl that cause Ruby to explode earlier that day.

"I'm so worry about tomorrow's test. I really want to be on the same team with Yang" said Ruby to herself as she sat down near a fountain in the school's courtyard and took a deep breathe

"Ah that what I need some peace and quiet" said Ruby as she suddenly heard a trash can fall over causing Ruby to jump up. She turned around to investigate what made the trash can fall as she tip-toed her way to the scene of the accident.

Once Ruby found the scene, she was in shock as what she found, some kind of red and black bipedal reptile was stuck in the trashcan. "Okay either I'm crazy from a lack of sleep or this is a new species of Grimm either I'm freaking out" Ruby said to herself as she watch the creature remove itself from the trash can by breaking it open.

As it revealed its full body to Rub, the creature had the head of a prehistoric reptile with small wing-like ear on its head, it has massive forearms and claws, which Ruby thought they might use for digging or combat. The creature sniffed the air as it had felt something nearby as Ruby kept herself hidden as she was thinking it might have found her and is going to attack her as she had left her scroll and combat stuff back in the room with the other new students.

It started to smell the ground and started to roam near Ruby as she froze in place as she was preparing for the worst. Ruby closed her eyes as if she didn't move maybe the creature might not notice her and find something else, after a few moments she opened her eyes. Unfortunately Ruby was now face to face with the red monster as it still was sniffing her causing Ruby to freeze up to such an encounter.

As she still thought it was Grimm creature and thinking it would attack her. But it didn't for some reason or another but instead it was holding it's right foreclaw up to ruby touching her hair. Unwilling Ruby raised her hand and touched it's claw as they both felt some sort of a connection between them but it last long as the creature turned feral and looked up at the sky

Soon both Ruby and the creature saw a giant Nevermore fly over near the school, Ruby was bit both happy it wasn't her the creature sense but along scared as she was defenseless to protect herself or fight the Grimm creature.

The creature opened its mouth as if he was charging up for an attack and then shouted _**"Pyrosphere"**_ as a fire ball was shot out of its mouth. The fire ball hit the Nevermore in the face causing to swoop down at Ruby and the creature as it run giving the giant Grimm Bird something to chase into the forest. As Ruby panicky ran back to bed believing it was all just a dream, unaware that she was being watched the entire time and a new piece of equipment was added to her arsenal.

* * *

 **Headmasters' Office**

Headmaster Ozpin, and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon academy were watching the events that had unfold and interested why such a beast didn't attack and instead attacked a creature of Grimm to allow Ruby to escape; Ozpin was definitely intrigued by tonight's event and said "I think this year, things will be more interesting than thought"

Glynda was in a slight opposition to Ozpin and commented "Yes but was it safe for Ruby to touch it, we don't know what it is and what was that strange device that appeared on her after they meet"

"Glynda, These are many question we have to ask but only time will reveal the truth" said Ozpin as he drank his coffee mug as the scroll alerted of a new message from mysterious source.

"Is it Qrow?" asked Glynda

Ozpin smiled and said "No but something we might need to know that is related to tonight's incident" as he started to read the message

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one, actually I'm working on the next chapter by the time this is up**

 **Fun fact, the beginning fight scene between Gallantmon and Diaboromon was based off the beginning scene with Omnimon and Mephistomon from the start of the 5th Digimon movie (The 3rd if you saw the English dub)**

 **But quick minor questions you can answer in the review, Would you guys like to see Yang, Weiss and Blake fight Guilmon (When he's Growlmon) or mainly just Yang fight the Digimon to protect Ruby after a misunderstanding**

 **Also I have been thinking about letting a few other character like the rest of team RWBY getting their own digimon partner but later now as the story follow bits of Volume 1 and 2 of the series and takesa bit of a detour before going to Volume 3 of RWBY**

 **I had thought of a few possible match ups like Yang with Renamon, Blake and Veemon or Juane and Gomamon or Agumon to name a few**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: Digital Huntress**

 **Welcome guys to Chapter 2**

 **Also sorry on the delay, I was a sick for the last week and I couldn't work on it that much and also I had a bit of writer's block.**

 **This chapter was supposed to contain Chapter 4-8 of the first season of Rwby but I decided to save time and my sanity while recovering I just did Chapter 4-6**

 **So Chapter 3 of this fanfic will be 7 and 8 of the main series of RWBY, and Chapter 4 would chapters 9 and 10.**

 **I want to have the chapter of where everyone on team RWBY and possibility Team JNPR find out about Ruby's secret before I do the Jaune "Arc"**

 **Also I had an idea for a filler arc between Volumes 1 and 2 of RWBY but more details at the end**

 **Chapter 2: Into the woods, Teams are formed**

* * *

Ruby Rose was searching for her sister Yang after her and the other students started the ignition test with one main rule, the first person you see is your partner for the next 4 years at Beacon in the Emerald Forest after being catapulted from spring boards.

"Yang! Yang!" cried Ruby as she ran through the forest as she thought that she had to find Yang so she would be her partner and some possibly partners she could have like Juane, a shy boy that she meet the other day but thought he wasn't much of fighter or the mysterious girl, Blake who helped Ruby out after nearly exploding off the school but she isn't much of a social person.

While Ruby ran, she heard something as it was from a dream….

 _"PyroSphere"_

Ruby stopped in her track and then saw a fiery explosive nearby, "That has to be Yang" said Ruby as she headed off to the source of the explosion. Ruby ran as fast she could until she came across a bit of open space as she was shocked at the sight, it was the red Reptile from last night fight with two beowolves with one walking around the reptile and other one attacking the reptile as it has it's jaw on the Beowulf's left forearm as it slashed with the free one.

Just then the second Beowulf lunged on the reptile's back causing it to fall down and let go off the other Beowulf's arm as the two started to attack. Ruby didn't like that it was one vs. two, she used her semblance and dashed in and sliced the two Grimm in half. Then she went to see if the creature was okay but as she approached it.

It has started to get up and saw Ruby and slowly approached her and like before started to sniff her, "Well it's good to see you again, just stay out of trouble Okay?" said Ruby nervously as the creature brushed it's nose on Ruby's legs until it hit her hand and stopped as it closed it eyes.

Soon Ruby felt the same feeling when they first touched the previous night, but Ruby let go and ran off as she had to find Yang before it was too late. Just as Ruby fled, the creature followed her in toe as if it had to for some reason. As if faith or destiny had a hand in it, Ruby found her partner but it was the one person she didn't want, Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Elsewhere with Ruby's older sister Yang, a blond-hair teenager was looking for Ruby, "Hello anyone out her" cried Yang as she hoped to find her younger sister. Soon she heard something rustling in the bushes and decided to check it out but instead she found two Ursai and asked "So have any you encountered a girl in a red hood"

Soon of the Bear-like Grimm roared and attacked her with its claws but Yang just dodged them.

"Wow, You shouldn't hit the side door of a bar….." commented Yang until she saw a bit of her blonde locks falling down. There were things that anyone shouldn't do in front of Yang and the biggest one is cut her hair…

"YOU MONSTERS!" shouted Yang as her eyes changed from her normal violent to a hot red and her aura exploded in a fiery rage. Then she charged that Ursa that attacked her first and punched it in the forehead causing it to implode on itself.

Soon Yang turned to the other one and said "You want some" as the creature charged at her but suddenly stopped in its tracks for some reason. Soon it fell down revealing it was strike down in the back by Blake, the mysterious girl that Yang and her sister Ruby met the previous night as she withdrew her weapon out of the beast's back and into her hand.

"I've would've taken them on" Yang commented as her and Blake headed off to their destination

* * *

Meanwhile with Ruby and Weiss were surrounded by a pack of Beowolves while Weiss was as the heiress of the Schnee Company was preparing to strike them down as mentally prepared herself as she got herself into position.

Soon Weiss's sword reloaded to a fire cartridge and she charged at the Leader of the Beowulf pack. Then out of nowhere Ruby came in and attack the pack leader causing Weiss to aim to strike a tree and causing it to burn and start a forest fire as the Beowulf knocked Ruby back at Weiss.

"Hey watch it?!" Ruby cried

"Well excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could've killed you" Weiss retorted angrily at her teammate

Ruby looked the other way in the direction of the Beowulf pack leader and said to herself quietly "You have to try a lot harder than that to kill anyone" then Ruby loaded up her sniper-scythe.

Soon the tree that Weiss accidently set on fire came crashing down in front of them causing more of the forest to set a blaze. "Come on" said Weiss as she grabbed Ruby leaving to the Beowolf pack to scatter in the chaos of the fire. As for the red creature that was following Ruby and Weiss; had managed to leave before it got to dangerous

Ruby and Weiss managed to get to a safe location away from the fire. "What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby cried

"Well if someone had exercised the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strike, then maybe I wouldn't have set the forest ablaze" Weiss yelled back

"So what's that supposed mean" Ruby scoffed angrily

Weiss stated "I'm surprised for someone who talks a lot would communicate so little during a Grimm encounter"

"Well sorry if you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own" Ruby commented

"Congratulations on being the strongest kid to sneak your way into Beacon, Bravo" Weiss said sarcastically as she walked off on her own leaving Ruby alone.

Then Ruby let out an angry shriek as she used her scythe in anger as it slashed through a tree in one clean cut causing to come crashing down as Ruby followed Weiss. Unaware a huge black feather floated down to the ground as the red creature followed the angry pair.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jaune Arc, the boy that Ruby met the previous day and his partner, the famous Pyrrha Nikos were heading to the location of their goal for the ceremony like most of the other pairs. Soon Jaune hear the sound of explosives and gunfire, "Hey Pyrrha, did you hear that?" asked Jaune

Pyrrha stood for a moment and heard the same thing then nodded and said "Mhm, It appears that our comrades have encounter the enemy"

As the two continued onward as Pyrrha moved over a branch in their way back unaware it flinged back into place as it smacked Jaune in the face.

"Jaune! I'm sorry, are you alright?" asked Pyrrha

Jaune stood up and said "I'm fine, it's just a scratch" as he moved his hand away from his face revealing a small scar under his right eye

"Jaune, how come you didn't activate your aura?" asked Pyrrha

"My aura?" Jaune replied confused but Pyrrha's question

Then she raised an eyebrow and asked "Jaune, Do you know what aura is?"

Jaune was silent for a moment and replied "Pssh Of course I do, do you know what aura is?"

Pyrrha nodded and said "It's the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Oh um…. Yeah" Jaune replied as Pyrrha started to walk around Jaune and said "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about the monster we fight?" asked Jaune

"No, the creatures of Grimm have no soul as they are the manifestation of dark emotions and emptiness. They are the darkness and we are the light" Pyrrha explained

"It's because it's our job to destroy them right?" Jaune asked

"No, it's not about why; it's about knowing and understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both inside of them" Pyrrha noted

"Oh" Jaune commented as he wanted to hear more.

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our weapons are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting out on missions or defense" Pyrrha said

Then Jaune gasped and said "So it's like the force that the space Hunter and Huntress in the space wars movies with light sabers"

Pyrrha slightly giggled a bit at her friend's response before saying "Yes, if you want to look at it that way"

Then she walked up to Jaune and placed her hands on both sides of his head and then said "Jaune, now close your eyes and concentrate I want to give you something"

Jaune did expecting one thing for Pyrrha as she did the same. Then her body started to glow a feint red and then Jaune started to a bright white as Pyrrha mentally chanted

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."_

Soon Pyrrha moved one of her hands to Jaune's chest as she continued her chant

 _"I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee"_

Soon Pyrrha tired from her chant stopped glowing and leaned against Jaune, who was still glowing and surprised and asked "Pyrrha, you alright?"

She nodded and commented "I'm alright, I just used my aura to unlock your but the energy that protects you now is your own"

As she noticed the small scar on Jaune's face disappear as she got off of him and also noted "You have a lot of it and unlocked potential"

"Pyrrha, I'll scout ahead so you can recover a bit more and I have private business to attend" said a blushing Jaune as Pyrrha nodded and she liked his concern for her even though he thought he made it a bit awkward.

Once Jaune was gone, Pyrrha keep an eye out for any Grimm while checking her equipment especially a unique looking device similar to a certain red-hooded girl had but with a gold and orange color scheme.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **So how was it? Like the JaunexPyrrha fluff that I add unintentionally because I noticed now while fixing it up and I wasn't sure how do the scene with Pyrrha unlocking Jaune's aura and I thought I would've done it like some kind of mental chant or spell**

 **Also did you caught the parody reference to a certain movie series that currently raking in all of that Disney money**

 **Also why do Pyrrha and Ruby have the same device Hmm... Something is a foot but what?**

 **As for my filler arc idea,** **What if when I have Growlmon Digivolve into Ultimate/Perfect to protect Ruby, Blake, Penny, and Sun against a wild Digimon like a Black Tyrannomon or some kind Ultimate level Machine Digimon that effects of the battle cause Ruby and WarGrowlmon to enter Digiworld.**

 **It's a reverse scenario of what happen during when MetalGreymon fought Etemon where Tai and Koromon go to the human world after the battle during Digimon Adventure**

 **So now the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR have to find away to the Digital World to save Ruby and bring her back** **home.**

 **Til next time, This has been Dracoknight545**


	3. AN

**Hi everyone**

 **Dracoknight545 with some bad news ^^; My laptop crashed yesterday afternoon and no it didnt make it. So most of my stories like, RWBY: Digital Huntress, Lost Heritage, Family Secrets, Keyblade Shinboi and Shinobi Trainer are on Hiatus until I get a new laptop. I'm typing this message on another computer in my household.**

 **Also which means I have to hold off my newest story, "RWBY and Stitch", my second RWBY story that is a crossover of Lilo and Stitch. It's pretty much similar to the Stitch! anime but instead of Earth, the black hole transport Stitch and Jumbaa and other 624 experiments to Remnant. I was about half way done, so in the meanwhile I'll writing this one by hand and maybe the others as well via script format**

 **Once I get things back in order, I'll let you guys know when I get things back in order and I'll start uploading again**


End file.
